Naruto: Reality
by Heremes
Summary: An alternate ending to Naruto and Sasuke's battle at the Valley of the End. How does Naruto truly feel about Sasuke leaving? Short opening to many new possibilities.


I do not own Naruto, I wish I did, but sadly. I don't. This is my first fanfiction, soooo yeah! Enjoy reading it, don't make fun of it xD! Helpful criticism is welcome.

Reality

"Why... Sasuke?" I felt my eyes watering. "Why would you do this?"

"Why you ask, why? Let me make this clear; I'm done with playing around with Konoha. Go home."

I couldn't hold myself in one place any longer, I lunged myself at him. "Does Konoha mean nothing to you anymore?!" As I slammed into him I prepared a fist for his face. _Bam! _I pulled his face to mine, _how could you?! _I had expected him to be wearing his usual expression of a smirk, but in place of that was a face of longing and sorrow, but only a split second later his face was completely level again.

"I'm going to Orochimaru. Don't try to stop me." He looked so bitter. _I need to do something. Anything. I can't stop this._

"Do you think I'll just let you leave?!" He then grabbed my shirt and rolled me onto my back.

"I intend to kill you."

"So... I mean nothing at all to you? Even to the point where everything else means nothing?!" I was so sad, I went hollow inside. He pulled me up to my feet and hoisted me into the air.

"No. You are not insignificant to me. You are much more important than that. You are my dearest friend." He punched me in the gut.

"Ugh!" I felt the blood well up in the back of my throat. It slowly trickled out of my mouth as I went flying. _Splosh._ I was now drifting deep into the water below him._ I can't let him go like this_. I pulled all the chakra I could to my center and sprung out of the water with such an astonishing speed that I not only surprised myself, but Sasuke as well. "SASUKE!"

We both came at each other; we clashed like the sea and the sky. But, we were both so similar, too similar, to understand that we both wanted the same thing. A place to belong.

Somehow I started overpowering Sasuke, gaining dominance in our blows back and forth. _Could this be luck?_

"Why do you want to kill me?! You've always been with me; you've protected me time after time! Then you had said that I was your dearest friend... So why?" I had managed to pin him down. He looked dazed and felt so very far away from me.

"Because you are the most important person in my life. To achieve my goal, I must dispose of you."

"Why can't you just let me help you?! I understand you!"

"Just shut up! What can you possibly understand about me?!"

"Sasuke... I know you were always alone. I was glad I found you, someone like me. I was happy, from first glance I wanted to know you." He looked away.

"Shu...p." _What did he just mumble? _"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY DO YOU WASTE SO MUCH EFFORT ON ME?!"

"Because... You are also the most important person in my life." I couldn't hold out any longer, the tears came overflowing down my face, pouring down onto his face. As soon as the tears touched him, he immediately shoved me off of him.

"I will fight you now as my equal. No more talking. This starts now." I felt a deep sensation of a dark chakra engulfing me. A cloak of red over took me, leaving me with only a feeling of undying anger.

-Sasuke-

_What is that? _Naruto had some sort of red chakra that had enveloped him, it was slowly taking the form of a fox. When he started to move towards me, I could see a shimmer of light appear before him. As the light came towards me I evaded it and then noticed that not only had I easily avoided the light, I completely avoided Naruto's blow. But he then doubled back about the same time I had realized that the reason for the shimmering light were my eyes. _I have awakened them. _He was almost to me and I saw the shimmer of his fist before he even pulled his own hand back. _I have him now. _As his fist flew past me, easily avoided, I glanced at him and as I tried to punch him, part of his chakra peeled away from him and sent me flying away from Naruto. _Why the hell did his chakra move on its own?! _I stopped and tried to collect myself right there, _okay, I just need to keep my distance from him. _

"Fire-style! Fireball-no-jutsu!" The fire engulfed Naruto, _hmph! _As the fire lightened up just a little I saw it; the chakra was completely protecting him. _What! How?! _Naruto then raised his hand and swung it down, followed by a huge hand of blood-red chakra reaching out to me, throwing me hard against rock, By the time I was picking myself up, he was back on top of me again. What! I felt a dark chakra overtaking me. My hair started to bleed out to white, and the curse mark over took my body and my skin darkened. _The second stage. _"NARUTO!" I then had easily shoved him off of me; he quickly smashed into the stone across from me. This was it, it was now or never to finish this.

-Naruto-

I could see Sasuke standing up and changing into a familiar position, _Chidori. _ I was now left with only one thing to do, defend myself the only way I knew how; offense. This solemn feeling was the only thing that helped me stand my ground against him and raise my hand to focus a Rasengan. My mind was filling up with searing hot thoughts of hatred. _Let's end this._

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

We clashed.

The white light that followed our collision was a warm and welcoming light. My mind was cleared of all the precious hatred that had flowed from the murderous chakra that had engulfed me.

_Friends. That's what we were, and always will be._

I woke up to Sasuke's face leaning over me, and when I tried to move I felt the pain in my chest. _Sasuke. _He started to get up but I pulled him back down, he had that wistful look on his face again. "Don't... don't leave me… please…" _Cough, cough. The blood. _He looked at my chest.

"Naruto…" _Don't leave me alone Sasuke._

"Sasu…ke…" My eyesight then blurred out, I could feel him shifting away from me. "Take me with you… Sasuke…" My consciousness slowly faded away, the last thing I felt was the sensation of being lifted up.


End file.
